pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IAMAHIPO ocolor
Welcome to Pikipedia, your contributions are greatly appreciated!--Me_just_in I'm a little confused with all your Pikmin merchandise articles. To keep it easier to overview, I'd say we only keep one article, namely Pikmin Merchandise. I think your the only user here that has something Pikmin related aside from the games, so we won't be able to get that much information. I, or maybe someone else, will change this in a few days, but I wanted to if you had something completely differen't in mind.--Prezintenden(babble) 14:44, 12 November 2007 (UTC) I took myself the freedom to play around a bit with your sig to make it more interesting. You might dislike the colour; but I thought you might want something different.--Prezintenden(babble) "You shriveling little fuck"? Man, I need to get back to an english speaking country and fresh up some swearing combos... And why didn't you list me? If you've followed the recent changes, you'll see that I do a tidbit more to help the site. Anyway, I banned our dear IP adress. I don't think it's that effective, since he can configure the adress himself with a little work on the cache (I think). Interesting that you responded to his comments, but that probably was a good idea here. I remember the name fernando and a messed up main page... Hope he stops now. Right, you could start working on adding the notes of the treasures. If you start doing things like that, and continue to come here every 1-3 days, we could discuss getting you to a sysop.--Prezintenden(babble) :You asked how to revert to an earlier edit. You can either: :*Click diff in recent changes/history to see the edit you want to revert, then click '(undo)' at the top right. :*Do the same, but, if you have sufficient rights (I know these can be given to normal users, but I'm not sure how), click 'rollback' at the top right to revert all edits by the last editor. :*Go to page history, click on the date of the previous edit you want to revert to, then click 'edit' and save. Sorry I forgot you Preziden XD. Your name just not as... easy to remeber as others. Would you say I'm one of the most frequent users? IAMAHIPO ocolor 23:18, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Yes. Last Onion and Pikiwizard are that aswell, but it's far more relevant what someone writes. Being there is half the thing, contributing is the other. Don't get this wrong, I'm not implying your not doing anything. Right, if your tired of typing my name (I wanted to pick a shorter one, but being able to mix the idiodic words "prez" and "superintendent" just grew on me), then type Prez or PZ, it's fairly simple to guess who is meant.--Prezintenden(babble) Aha! You now have rollback rights! They should be under (undo) as rollback.-- Ok, what is your character gonna look like? I can make some sprites for you like I did for GreenPickle. For your sprites, do you want the flower to be replaced by a mushroom cap or do you want a mushroom shapped head? Also, if you want the second one, do you want a flower, leaf, or bud? A mushroom head, with a white bud. Surprise me with the resy :D IAMAHIPO_ocolor 19:37, 28 February 2008 (UTC) I'll get them done soon, not going as fast as I wanted to though. You're gonna get more than sprites! I'm making two editions to my comic, 2D and 3D! :D IAMAHIPO_ocolor 20:19, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Mechandise images Um... I don't think it's necessary to have that many. 5 or fewer would suffice... Which ones would be best? This is a compendium of knowledge, yes? Its good to have all the ecards. We can also find out how big creatures are from the cards. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 15:01, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't have much; well, actually almost no time to read things or comment until Monday, so this may be a improper question but, what's with the bikes an other... Stuff?--